To Have the Courage
by stargazer 1017
Summary: [PRWF] Yes, sucky title :p But anway, Cole gets to know a special person better. Cole/Alyssa *Completed!*
1. A Date?

Hey you guys! This is my first fan-fic ever, so please be kind =) Anyways, it's a PRWF fic and is a Cole/Alyssa pairing, so if you're not into this couple, I would suggest STAY AWAY! Otherwise, read and enjoy =) All comments are welcome and if you have any ideas, please e-mail me stargazer_1017@lycos.com Oh, and please let me know if you want to continue or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force or any incarnation of Power Rangers, yada, yada, yada. . .we know this already. Otherwise, I'd be the rich girl with the awesome characters ;)

To Have the Courage  
By Stargazer_1017

I stared down from the tree to a certain white ranger. She was busy studying--as usual. Being the only ranger studying in school, she usually spent her time doing that. Well, aside from doing martial arts and ranger duties.

"You know, you stare any longer and you're going to start drooling," a voice called up to me.

I immediately snapped my attention away from Alyssa. Taylor was looking up at me with a sly smile on her face. I grabbed the nearest tree branch and swung down to meet up with her. "Was I that obvious?" I asked her when I reached ground level.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "If you want to get to know her, just ask her," she said, nodding her head towards her friend.

I wanted to. . ."We--never really did anything like that back at home," I replied quietly. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"You can ask her questions about herself, for starters," Taylor suggested. "Or do things with her, get to know her."

I looked back at Alyssa, who was closing her book with a thoughtful expression on her face. I turned back to Taylor. "Really? Like--how?"

Taylor gave a grunt of frustration. "Just--ask! Come on, you're the leader. Show some courage!" She raised her eyebrow at me.

I hesitated and then nodded at her. Just as I was about to turn around and talk to Alyssa, Taylor put her hand on my arm. "But you better be nice. You treat her badly, and you've got me and the others to deal with. She had a really bad experience with her ex the last time, so you better be good with her because we'll definitely kick your butt. Even if you are the leader."

I looked back at Taylor with surprise. Her expression was light, but her eyes were serious. I nodded at her and when she released her hold on my arm, I walked towards where Alyssa was putting her books away in her bag.

"Hi Alyssa," I greeted her, putting my hands in my pockets. I felt a bit nervous. I mean, I've spoken to Alyssa millions of times, but I had never really spoken to her like this.

Alyssa turned to look up at me. She brightened and smiled immediately. "Cole, hi!" she said, her expression cheerful.

My nervousness melted away immediately. I had to smile back at her. "What are you up to?" I asked, gesturing towards her books.

Alyssa waved her hand dismissedly over them as she put the rest into her bag. "I was just looking over some material the professor went over today," she replied. After she put her books away, she looked back at him. "What about you? What's your plans for the day?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I have any," I replied, scratching my head.

Alyssa smiled again. "Great!" I looked at her, confused. Great? "What I mean, was, I have a tournament this evening in the city. A short one, and if you have no plans, would you like to come and watch?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure! That sounds great."

"What sounds great?" Max asked, coming up behind us. Alyssa and I both turned around and saw Max and Danny. "I have that tournament tonight, if you guys wanna come and watch me too," Alyssa replied, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

Danny nodded and replied, "I've never seen one of your matches yet. I'd love to go."

Max slapped Danny on the arm and he looked like he was trying to hold back a yelp. "Danny, don't you remember? We were going to hit one of those clubs in the city. You were telling me you didn't know how to dance?" Max said.

Danny turned to look at Max with a confused look on his face. "Did I--" he stopped again when Max hit him. "Yes! I remember now. Yes, I did," Danny replied, moving away from Max a little with a questioning look on his face.

Alyssa gave Max and Danny a weird look. "You sound kinda uncertain, Danny," she said.

Max laughed. "You know Danny and his memory lapses," Max said, and nudged Danny. "Right, man?"

Danny was now glaring at his best friend. "Right. I forgot."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at them, like she suspected something. I thought something weird was going on, but I didn't think too much about it. Alyssa shrugged and nodded at us. "Okay then," Alyssa turned to me, "Cole, just be ready by 7:00. I'll be back and then we can head to the tournament together. Does that sound okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds great."

"All right. I'll see you guys later. I want to be early for my biology class to talk to the professor," Alyssa said, turning around and with a smile and wave, she was off.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Max gave me a slap on the arm like how he did with Danny. "All right, man, so you guys got your date going on?" he asked.

Date. "Does this--actually count as a date?" I asked, not certain.

Max looked at me disbelievingly. "Well, I mean, she'll be kicking someone's butt probably for most of the night, but the date can come afterwards," he said, shrugging.

Taylor came up beside me. "You've got a date already? Wow, I thought you'd be standing there not knowing what to do, and come to find out, you're a fast worker," she said, looking at me.

"I didn't know either. She just. . .brought it up all of a sudden!" I said. "What should we do?"

"There he goes with the questions again," Taylor said, rolling her eyes but smiling slightly. "You just do what feels natural. I'm sure she'll be wanting something to eat after the tournament. Why don't you guys go somewhere to eat?" she suggested.

I took this information in. "Eat. . .okay, we'll find something to eat," I said, registering this in my mind. "Anything else?"

"Not anywhere cheesy, please," Max replied, rolling his eyes. "Not no fast food places. . ."

"But not a fancy restaurant either," Danny suggested.

"Not a fast-food place. . .not fancy. . .okay, what else?" This was starting to get complicating.

"Oh! She loves desserts, doesn't she?" Danny asked, turning to Max. Max brightened. "Yeah!" he replied.

"Somewhere to eat. . .not cheesy. . .not fancy. . .dessert," I repeated. I shook my head. "Where's a great place for dessert?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Alyssa? She'll know where," Taylor replied. "We went to a bakery once, but I forgot where it was."

I nodded. Great, I can ask her. That way I can get to know her better too.

I was thinking about all of this when Max said, "Hey, a tournament huh? Her dad must be coming in for this." I turned to him. "Her dad?" I asked.

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, good luck when you meet him."

"Why? What's Alyssa's dad like?" I asked, all of a sudden curious.

Danny shook his head, but didn't reply. I turned to Max. He knew Alyssa the longest. "Is her dad bad?" I asked.

Max smiled slightly. "He's, uh. . .overprotective." Taylor snorted. "Overprotective's too weak a word," she replied.

My stomach dropped to my feet. "What?"

"I have never met him, but I heard about the experience he had with Max," Danny replied, stifling a laugh. Max was about to hit him, but Danny shifted his stance and Max missed.

"What happened with you and Alyssa's dad?" I asked him.

Max rolled his eyes and sighed. "It was right after I became a ranger. I went to see one of Alyssa's tournaments, and met up with her after. In celebrating her victory, I started to pour some apple cider on her head and the next thing I knew, I was getting my butt kicked by this man who looked in better shape than I am."

Taylor and Danny snickered at this as Max glared at them. Me? I felt mortified. "Uh, so I shouldn't help Alyssa celebrate by drenching her in apple cider?" I asked.

Max shrugged. "Just be, you know, formal. He's into that kind of stuff. But if he does start to go off on you, transforming would be the only way to survive the attack." He grinned and slapped me on the arm. "Good luck, man."

So what do you guys think so far? This is only chapter one, of course. I'll get the other chapters up as soon as I can. Still gotta work during the daytime =) Take care everyone.


	2. A Date and a Surprise

Author's note: Yay! So glad I got positive reviews for the first chapter. Thanks, all of you =) Really! I hope you're not all disappointed with this chapter. *scratches head* Where's the muses when you really need them =D  
Hmm, I'm not really sure what race Alyssa is, so I'm going for hispanic. She looks more like a Filipino to me (I'm one too), but one can never be too sure. I've never heard of a Filipino with a last name Rey (I'm referring to Alyssa's portrayer, Jessica Rey), but hey, most Filipinos have the same last names as those with hispanic people. . .okay, sorry for the boring explaination.  
I'm also not sure what kind of martial arts Alyssa takes, but I'll concentrate more on karate, since it's the basic martial arts form I've seen on Power Rangers. I also hope I got the right name for the uniform. If not, let me know.  
Two more notes. . .had to change the rating and the point of view from here on will change every now and then. Well, between Cole and Alyssa at least. I'm trying to go for the fluffy feel here. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Have you seen chapter one? It's in there. . . Don't make me repeat it. . .it just makes it painful ^_^  
  
To Have the Courage  
Chapter 2: A Date and a Surprise  
By: stargazer_1017  
  
  
*****Cole's POV*****  
  
"No, that won't do," Max said, shaking his head at me. I looked down at my clothes and frowned. "What won't do? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked him.

Max pointed at my right arm, "Man, that sleeve doesn't even match--" he then pointed to my left arm, "--that sleeve." I shrugged as he handed me another red long-sleeved shirt with black pants. As he dug into a bag he jokingly (I hope) called the "Makeover" bag, I turned to Taylor, who shrugged. She then pointed to my head. "That headband's not going to be appropriate for Alyssa's dad," she replied, walking up to me with her hands up.

I stepped back and held my palms up. "Whoa, wait a minute, okay? I'll do it," I said, starting to reach for the tie around my head. Taylor shrugged and turned to Max. "I assume you've got suggestions for his hair too?"

Max looked at me thoughtfully as I removed the headband. "Well, we could cut it--"

"No," I replied, sternly.

". . .uh, gel?"

Taylor shook her head. "Then he'd look too. . .slick. Alyssa's dad wouldn't approve of his daughter with a wet guy."

"Well, I guess the combed look will have to do for now," Max replied, throwing a comb at me. I caught it and put it on the pile of clothes. He came over and placed a pair of socks and a pair of shoes on the clothes. "You better hurry up and change. If I know Alyssa, she's going to be here any minute," Max said.

I nodded and went off to change. "Are you and Danny actually going to go to a club tonight?" I heard Taylor ask Max as I walked away. I didn't hear Max's reply, but when I came back, Max was gone and Taylor was standing by herself. She smiled slightly when she saw me. "Hey, not bad," she said, coming over. "You know when you comb your hair, you look. . ."

I raised my eyebrow. "Not jungle-like?" I suggested.  
"Thanks. You just saved me the trouble of not saying it. Alyssa will love the way you look," Taylor said approvingly. "Nervous?"

Funny, I didn't feel nervous until she brought it up. All the things that could go wrong flashed in my mind--me tripping Alyssa somewhere, saying something I shouldn't, and even worse, getting my butt kicked by her father. I was about to reply when Danny called out, "Taylor! Max said it's on tonight."

"What's on?" I asked.

Danny reached Taylor and put a hand on her shoulder. "Max suggested that Taylor come with us to the club to hang out," Danny replied. Taylor smiled slightly. "Well, I can't miss the chance to see you learn to dance. It'll take my mind off the Orgs for now."

Danny shrugged and replied, "Then we've gotta have a competition too, since you're so much better than me."

"Oh yeah?"

Max came up beside me and heard the end of the conversation. "Don't even bother. You guys know you can't beat me. I've been doing street dancing for how long now?" he said, straightening his vest.

"Please, Max, we're going to be dancing in a club, not out in the alleys," Taylor retorted.

Just then, the door opened to the chamber. Alyssa walked in, already dressed in her fighting uniform. "Hey guys," she greeted us with a smile as she walked to greet us. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "You look. . .different," she said, softly. "Not in a bad way!" she added quickly.

I smiled at her, pleased at her comment. "Thanks, Alyssa. You look great too." Which she did. Her hair was done in two braids and she looked professional. But that was the only thing I could say? To have Max's talent of talking. . .

Alyssa's smile widened into a grin. "Yeah, give me this everyday, and I'd be a non-stopping fighting machine." She gestured towards the door. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded and walked up to her. "What about you guys? Sure you don't wanna come?" Alyssa asked Taylor, Max, and Danny.

Taylor shook her head. "You guys go on ahead. Max and I are going to give Danny dancing lessons," she replied.

Max snorted. "More like me teach both of you guys the moves," he replied.

I shook my head and Alyssa laughed. "Yeah, let me know how that goes," Alyssa replied. We said goodnight and then left.  
  
  
*****Alyssa's POV*****  
  
Cole was dressed nicer tonight. I mean, he looked. . .I hate to say normal, because Cole is as normal as a guy can get. I smiled slightly as we walked to the Turtle Cove Karate Hall. He couldn't actually be dressed up for me, right? He was just coming to cheer me on. . .

"Alyssa."

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. Cole was waving his hand in my face, grinning. "I'm sorry Cole, what were you saying?" 

"Just, you know. . .is anyone else coming to watch you? Like a brother? Or your parents?" he asked. He sounded nervous. 

"Well, my father comes to every one of my competitions. He commutes from home to see my matches." 

Suddenly, the ground seemed interesting to Cole. "Really." It wasn't a question. I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me. "Don't tell me you're nervous about meeting my dad."

When Cole didn't answer, I laughed. "Cole, come on! My dad's not that bad. You were talking with Max, weren't you?" I asked, remembering his experience with my father. 

Cole's eyes turned hopeful. "You mean that didn't happen?" he asked.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I wish I could say that didn't happen," I replied. Cole's expression went from hopeful to mortified to blank. "Look, my dad's overprotective, but you're a wonderful guy. I'm sure he'll see that," I reassured him. Then I realized what I said. Whoa. . .I can't believe I said that outloud.

Cole, on the otherhand, looked pleased at what I said. "You think so?"

I felt relief enter me and I smiled at him. "I'm positive," I replied, confident. He grinned at me and we walked into the Karate hall. As soon as we walked in, I straightened my judogi. Master Chun, my instructor, was always proper with how his students looked.

"Alyssa? I hope this doesn't sound stupid. . .but is there anything I need to know about being here? I mean, should I do anything special?" Cole asked suddenly.

He was so cute! Thank goodness Max wasn't here to feed him a lie. I put my hand around his arm. "Don't worry Cole. Just sit there and enjoy yourself," I said, pointing to a small row of benches. 

Cole looked uncertain, but he nodded anyway and before going over to sit down, he gave a smile with a, "Good luck."

I watched him take a seat, and when I was certain he was all right where he was, I went to the back room. "Hey Alyssa," one of my classmates from school and karate lessons, Reese, greeted me.

I smiled at her. "Hey, Reese. Ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Ready than ever," she replied, taking off her shoes. Then she looked up at me. "Hey, who's your boyfriend?"

I turned away from her, also taking off my shoes. "What boyfriend?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me, Alyssa. Your hand on his arm? The smiles?" Reese said, wryly.

"He's just a friend, Reese," I said. When Reese didn't reply, I turned to look at her. She had a disbelieving look on her face. "Really!" I protested. That was the truth, so far. I was hoping to get to know Cole better, but I didn't know if he was interested in me at all. Sure, he'd come up to me and talk, or we'd team up in battles, but nothing really solid.

I groaned inwardly. Great, Alyssa, you've got on a crush who probably only looks at you as a friend.  
  
  
*****Cole's POV*****  
  
"Knock um, Jackson, knock um good!" the woman yelled beside me. I winced at her every word. This was what tournaments were about? My gaze shifted to Alyssa, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up sign and she smiled back at me in response.

The match with the two boys stopped and then the referee announced, "Next match will be Amber Greene and Alyssa Ramirez."

This was it! Alyssa and Amber got up and bowed to the referee and to each other. "Begin!" the referee called and the two girls circled each other. Alyssa's stance, I noticed, was feline-like. She had really taken after her guardian animal, the Tiger.  
Amber was putting up some swift punches and kicks, but Alyssa barely flinched at her attacks. Then it seemed that Amber was tiring down and then Alyssa began her attacks. Violence isn't my favorite thing in the world, and I was wondering why Alyssa would participate in this sport. 

Just as Amber blocked a punch from Alyssa, she flew on her back from a floor sweep. I was impressed. "Winner!" the referee declared, going over to Alyssa and raising her hand. I clapped my hands along with everyone else as the two gave each other a bow.

After the match, Alyssa disappeared but after the whole tournament was over, she walked over to me, dressed in regular clothes. A nice white turtleneck shirt with a black skirt. "You were great out there," I said giving her a hug.

Alyssa seemed surprised at the action, but hugged me back. "Thank you, Cole. I know how you're not a fan of these kinds of things."

I nodded. "Why do you take martial arts, Alyssa?" I asked.

Alyssa's face went serious for a moment. "My father's been training me since I was young," she replied. I looked at her curiously. Her demeanor changed when she mentioned her training. I wonder why. . .

Then Alyssa smiled. "But it's a great sport," she defended the sport.

I shook my head. "I still don't think violence is the right answer."

"Spoken like a true passifist," a low voice replied behind me. I spun around and looked at the man.

"Father!" Alyssa cried out and ran to give the man a hug. The man showed no emotion as Alyssa gave him a hug. Oh-oh. The man glared at me as I watched the exchange between him and Alyssa.

Alyssa noticed this and pulled away from him. "Father, this is my friend, Cole. Cole, this is my father, Franklin Ramirez."

Max's words played in my mind. 'Just be, you know, formal. He's into that kind of stuff.' I stuck my hand out at him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ramirez," I said.

He never even looked down at my hand. Instead he kept his glare on my face. Then suddenly he broke his glare and turned to Alyssa. "This is who you are dating now? A boy trying out for a rock-and-roll band?"

My jaw dropped. Rock and roll band? Whoa, wait a minute. . .

"Father, he is not in a rock-and-roll band," Alyssa gave her father a look. "He's a very good friend of mine."

"Alyssa, I have warned you about these type of people. You shouldn't divert your attention from your martial arts. You always have to keep focused."

Alyssa focused all her attention on her father. "Father, my life isn't all about martial arts," she said quietly. I was guessing this wasn't something that Alyssa did often. Mr. Ramirez looked at Alyssa, as if daring her to repeat what she said, and for a second, I thought she was going to, but she then turned to me with a bright smile on her face. "How about we grab something to eat?" she suggested.

Oh yeah--dessert. "Great! How about dessert to eat?" I asked. 

Alyssa nodded enthusiastically but before she could reply, Mr. Ramirez said, "Dessert? At this time? Would you not want to go somewhere to discuss your match, Alyssa?" 

Alyssa looked thoughtful. "Yes Father, actually, I would." This earned a smirk from Mr. Ramirez directed to me. "But we could always do that tomorrow, couldn't we? You'll be in town for business tomorrow, we could discuss it then. Right, Father?"

The last sentence earned me a glare from the man. Don't flinch, don't flinch, I thought as I turned to look at Alyssa. She was looking at her father intently. Mr. Ramirez broke his glare from me and then turned to his daughter, the glare softening into an unhappy expression. "All right, Alyssa. I will speak to you about this tomorrow. Give me a call when you're ready to discuss matters, all right?" he asked.

Alyssa smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Father," she said, reaching over to give him a hug. As Mr. Ramirez shot daggers into my head with his eyes, Alyssa grabbed my hand and pulled me away. 

As soon as we walked out of the Karate Hall, I gave a deep sigh of relief. Alyssa giggled beside me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, incredulous. "I was almost killed back there!"

Alyssa burst out into a laugh. "I'm sorry, Cole, but honestly, you handled it great. Better than Max did. I'm surprised you didn't flinch."

"Well, I felt like I was."

Alyssa turned to me with a bright smile on her face. "Well, you didn't, and that's what counts."

I was struggling with a question inside. I wasn't sure whether to bring it up or not. "Um, Alyssa? Can--I ask you something?"

Alyssa turned her head sideways to look at me again. "Sure, Cole. What is it?"

"Why's your father so protective?"

Alyssa didn't seem fazed by this question, so I was relieved at that. She turned her head so that she was facing forward again. "Well, my father's been training me to do martial arts since I was young. He always wanted me to learn to defend myself and be strong. I wasn't so strong when I broke up with my ex-boyfriend," she stated quietly. 

I realized that it was hard for her to talk about her past. "Alyssa, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," I replied quietly. Alyssa turned to me again and hesitated before saying, "No, I'm sure you'll hear it sometime, Cole." She smiled again. "I'm fine."

Then she squeezed my hand. That's when I realized we were walking down the street with our hands still entwined. I looked down at our hands and then up at Alyssa. She looked up at me at the same time. She blushed slightly and let go of my hand. "I'm sorry, Cole. I, uh--I guess I forgot. . .I didn't--"

The moment she released my hand, the emptiness settled in. I looked at my hand and then back at Alyssa, who was still trying to ramble off an apology. She couldn't be. . .interested in me, could she? I mean, this from a girl who thought of me only as a friend?

"Alyssa, it's okay," I said, quietly. She stopped her rambling and looked at me. I stared back at her, the question still in my mind. She laughed nervously. "Okay! Uh--where'd you say you wanted to go again?"

I shook the question from my head. "Well, I heard you like desserts," I replied, smiling at her. Alyssa nodded. "So where's the best place to get them in town?" I asked.

"Well, my favorite place to get dessert would be at a little cafe on Woodward Street," she replied. "Should we go there?"

"Sounds great."

  
******************

  
"Any word on where your parents are?" Alyssa asked after taking a bite out of a piece of chocolate cake. We were seated in the cafe, watching the world go by through the windows. 

I shook my head. "I have no idea where to start," I replied.

Alyssa lifted her fork thoughtfully. "You know, I've have success in finding old classmates from internet searches. If your parents are still looking for you, then you'd have a better chance there. Of course, you'd have to come down to the univeristy with me. I don't think an internet search would go great on Animaria."

"Really? You'd help me out?" I asked.

Alyssa smiled at me. "Of course I would! I mean, you're a friend of mine. You don't have to ask," she replied, taking another bite of her cake.

A friend. . .not anything more? I thought silently. I took a bite out of my chocolate cake. When I looked up, Alyssa had a thoughtful look on her face. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Alyssa looked at me, like she was surprised I noticed. "No, I was just thinking about things. Like my father," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She didn't seem like she talked about things with her father with other people, so I didn't really want to pry.

She looked out the window, a sad smile on her face. "He put me into martial arts when I was a young girl. My mother. . .she was killed when she refused to give a mugger her purse."

I didn't know her mother was killed. . ."I'm sorry, Alyssa," I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Alyssa shook her head and looked down. "From then on, my father promised that I would always be able to defend myself out there, so that he wouldn't lose another loved one. We constantly trained in martial arts--everyday was a vigorous training session. I never went against my father. I mean, my training made him happy because he knew that with this knowledge, I would be safe, that maybe what happened to my mother's footsteps won't happen to me."

"Then came Richard. He was my ex-boyfriend. I was just starting here at the University when I met him. We started going out, and things were great at first. Then he started to get really insecure with my martial arts training. He would come to my matches and at first, I just thought he didn't like that fact that I can defend myself. Then it blew out of proportion. Everything I seemed to do better in, he would match or try to beat. Every single thing was a competition between us.

"When it seemed that he couldn't beat me at everything, he broke it off. Just like that," Alyssa shook her head. "I was so devastated at first. I mean, I didn't expect this to happen, and it did. When my father heard about it, he came down to every match I had and made sure I wouldn't make 'the same mistake' or make any mistakes." 

Alyssa sighed. "I can't blame my father though. I mean, I know he loves me and wants what's best for me. But I've never really felt like I could be myself around him, you know?" I nodded. I didn't go exactly through what she went through, but I understood. Alyssa then smiled. "And that's what I like about being with you guys. I can speak my mind, and laugh and have fun. . ." 

"If not martial arts, what would you do?" I asked, suddenly curious. 

Alyssa looked thoughtful again. "I guess. . .well, I love helping people. I would do something like that. Well, I guess I can't say I resent doing martial arts, since it helps us fight the Orgs everyday, but I'd love to do something that'll benefit all people."

I nodded, awed at her plans. She was a very caring person. . ."That sounds like a great plan."

Alyssa scrunched her face up. "You don't think it's corny?"

I laughed at her expression. "No way! I think that sounds great."

Alyssa stared at me for a moment and then laughed. "What about you? Here I went, spilling my guts out, and you haven't told me about what you want to do in life."

I've never been asked that question before. "Well, I haven't really been asked that before. . .I thought I would be living with the tribe for the rest of my life. I guess, right now I'm just searching for my parents, to learn about who I really am. Then maybe after that, I'll think about it."

Alyssa smiled at me. "Let me know when you do. I'd love to hear it."

You bet I would. "Of course. You'd be the first to know." After we finished our cake, I stretched. "What should we do now?" I asked Alyssa.

"I don't know. I was pumped up from the tournament, and now I'm full from the cake," she said, smiling. "You haven't seen everything in the city yet. Wanted to go somewhere in particular?"

The city. . .there really wasn't much I wanted to see there. I mean, even after spending months here, I still wasn't accustomed to the city life. I love Anamaria though. It was so much like home. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "How about we head back to Anamaria? I wanna show you something."

Alyssa raised her eyebrow in curiousity. "What is it?" she asked.

I threw my hands up. "What, you don't trust me?" I asked, feigning hurt.

Alyssa laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true."

I got up. "Come on then!"  
  
  
*****Alyssa's POV*****  


I had no idea what Cole had in mind. What could he possibly want to show me at Anamaria? I've seen all there is to see there.

I was about to enter the chamber when I noticed that Cole had headed in a different direction. "Where are you going?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

Cole nodded his head away from the chambers. "You can't see them from in there," he replied mysteriously.

"See what?"

"Come on, it's a surprise!" he said. His expression was so cute. He was like a little boy who wanted to share a huge secret. I couldn't help but laugh as he took my arm and dragged me into the forest. "Just a little bit further. . ."

I followed him for about a minute more and then all of sudden, he stopped at a clearing. "What's there to. . ." I stopped talking and looked. 

It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The stars were so much brighter at Anamaria. There were no city lights to dim the stars' shine, and the crescent moon shone a beam of light on the waterfall in the distance. "Oh my gosh," I whispered in awe. "This was what. . .this was what you wanted to show me?" I asked, turning to Cole.

He was staring at me and nodded, not saying a word. I smiled in awe at the beauty Anamaria had to offer. I turned away from him to gaze at the surroundings. "I never knew there existed something like this."

"I couldn't sleep the first night I stayed here, and came out for a walk and discovered this," Cole said softly. I heard him walk away and I turned to look where he was going. "Wanna sit down and watch the stars?" he asked, revealing a large stone near the edge of the cliff.

I raised my eyebrows, but nodded as we sat on the huge rock together. We sat quietly for a long time, enjoying each other's company. "You couldn't sleep the first night you got here?" I asked.

"Well, I was in a very different place. . .I had a lot on my mind, and thought I'd clear my head," Cole replied. I turned to him and said, "Well you've got me, Max, Taylor, and Danny to talk to now. Princess Shayla's always here too. I think you've made a great friend in the Lion also," I grinned.

Cole looked at me and slowly smiled. "Yeah," he replied, softly. I kept my stare on him. "Cole, thank you."

He looked surprised. "For what?" 

"Well, for showing me this. For letting me confide in you. You've also helped me to make a decision." I waited for a reaction from Cole, and when he nodded, I said, "I'm going to respectfully tell my father of my plans for the future. That I'm going to live my life the way I want and need to."

Cole smiled at me. "I'm glad to hear that," he replied, encouragingly. 

Contented, I felt myself relax. Everything was so peaceful here. . .I just had to rest for a little while. . .  
  
  
*****Cole's POV*****  
  
I looked back to the sky, thinking of how glad I am to hear that Alyssa was going to go forward with her own future and create her own destiny. I guess we were more alike than I thought--we were both trying to find our paths in life, our destinies. Alyssa certainly deserved happiness in life. I hope she found it.

Suddenly, I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and saw that Alyssa had fallen asleep. I smiled slightly at the sight of her asleep on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful. . .and although I knew that she couldn't stay here for the night, I couldn't find the heart to wake her.

So I put my arm around her shoulders to support her and let her sleep. A little after, I fell asleep too.  
  
  
***Hoe. . . .what ending, huh? Hope you guys liked this chapter. . .so weird to have Alyssa angsting, but I thought it would be better to show her trust in Cole by confiding in him. The story's not over yet though. I think Master Org's been too quiet. Time to bring out an Org! Stay tuned to the next chapter and as always, please review.


	3. The Attack

Author's note: Sorry about the late update! But I finally finished the story and decided to just post the whole story. .   
Okay, I'm working on making Taylor gruffer =) Somewhat. But I think the only time she toughens is when she goes into "Ranger Mode." That's the only time she's been gruff, at least in my opinion.   
Thinking of making a pink/red story, but not sure which show. Any suggestions, anyone?  
Oh, and has anyone really watched the MMPR to PRT seasons well? If you have, please e-mail me at stargazer_1017@lycos.com I need your help with something.   
Okay, onwards with the story already =)  
  
Disclaimers: You know what they are, please don't sue me--I'm seriously making no money on this story!   
  
  
To Have the Courage  
Chapter 3: The Attack  
By: Stargazer_1017  
  
  
*****Alyssa's POV*****  
  
"Mmm," I groaned. I felt like I was somewhere else. . .this was definitely not my bed. Then I felt something around my shoulders. I shifted my head slightly to the right and saw Cole's sleeping face. He was resting his head on mine with his arm on my shoulders. I couldn't believe it. I blinked rapidly. This had to be some dream, right? 

What happened. . .I searched my mind quickly. I had my tournament last night, we had cake, then we came back to Anamaria and saw the stars and the moon. I smiled, remembering then night. Nothing went on, but it was so great to be in Cole's company.

I guess I was moving my head too much, because Cole's eyes started to open. I smiled at him. "Morning," I said softly.

I saw surprise flash in Cole's eyes for a brief moment before he smiled back at me. "Slept well?" he asked, shifting his body a little so that I could move. 

I nodded. "You didn't wake me?" It was more of a statement than a question, although I was hoping he would tell my why he didn't wake me. A big part of me wanted him to tell me that he wanted to stay with him forever in this paradise. . .but, duh, I was in the real world here. Well, maybe Anamarium was as far from the real world as possible, but I couldn't stay here forever.

Cole's face turned slightly pink. Wait a minute, was he blushing? For what. . ."I couldn't wake you. I mean, you were so relaxed here."

That was so sweet of him. I think that's one of the best qualities I like in Cole. He's sweet and charming, but like the Lion, he becomes fierce and ferocious. I had to smile. "That was nice of you, Cole," I replied, softly. I felt like staying here forever. But then I remembered. "Oh my gosh! I was supposed to meet Father in the city!" I jumped to my feet and looked at my watch. 

I turned around to leave and turned back to Cole, who looked confused. "I'm sorry, Cole, I've gotta go." Then an idea flashed into my mind. "Hey, since you showed me the beauty of Animarium, why don't I take you somewhere else? My treat."  
Cole put his hands up. "Alyssa, you don't have to--"

"But I want to, Cole. Come on, it'll be fun. We'll visit the Turtle Cove City Zoo and you can meet lots animals. It's one of the largest zoos in this part of the state," I said. I looked at him pleadingly. "Come on, Cole, please? I promise you'll love it there."  
Cole looked at me thoughtfully and then he nodded. I grinned. "All right, it's a date then!"

"When's this date?"

I was about to answer when my Father's image nagged at my mind. "Uh. . .why don't I talk it over with you tonight? I'll come back here and we'll decide on a date, okay?" Cole nodded at the idea and I felt relieved. "Great. See you later!" I said spinning around and making a dash.

  
******************  
  
After making a mad dash for my apartment and changing my clothes, I was able to get to the City Hall, where my father had a meeting with a lawyer. I was nervous when I got to the building. So I was going to actually go through with telling my Father. . .

I didn't know if I would be able to do it. I mean, this is my Father we're talking about. He flipped when I told him about my plans to go to school. 

"You are to continue with your martial arts until you are not able to, Alyssa," he had said to me in my junior year of high school. We were able to reach a compromise--I could go to school if I kept up with Martial Arts classes and reached the top. 

It was always my father's dreams that I've lived. Then when I talked my goals over with Cole last night, it made me realize why I was going to school in the first place. Not because of a scholarship to further my martial arts education, not because I wanted to get as far away from my father as possible, but because I wanted to have a purpose in life to help others around me.

"Alyssa."

I looked up at my Father's voice. "Father!" I greeted him, waving. He nodded and walked up to me. "Your rock star isn't here," he said. I knew he was relieved at that. Ever since the thing with Richard, my dad's been watching every guy that I've come in contact with. Poor Max. . .

"He's busy with things, Father," I replied.

"Busy? Has he a job?"

I hesitated. He was a Power Ranger full-time, like me. But my father was looking for a job that payed. "No, Father, but he works closely with animals." I brightened immediately. "He works with a lot of them."

"Alyssa, you have to watch yourself around these people. You don't know who may be what--"

"Father," I interrupted him, softly, "I know. Please, trust my judgement this time, okay? I know Cole. We've been friends for months now and I trust him."

My father looked at me. I knew my dad loved me more than anything, and that was the reason he watched out for me like this. And I loved him for it. Then in one of his rare moments, he softened his gaze and nodded. His face hardened again. "Shall we discuss your tournament?" he asked.

We walked into a little part and I looked away and found a tree on our right rather interesting. I saw other people jogging around us, little kids playing on the swings. I took a deep breath. "Father, I need to talk to you about something," I said. Come on, Alyssa, you've handled Orgs before and fought them to the end. This is only your Father. He'll listen.

My father stopped in his tracks. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

I turned to look at him and then saw a bench nearby. "Why don't we sit down and talk?" I suggested. I was guessing my father knew that I would be saying something he wouldn't approve of.

We sat down and I thought of a way I could talk to my Father about my decision. I felt like I was betraying him. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The only person you've betrayed is yourself, a voice said in my head. Your father loves you and if this is really what you want, you know he'll be there to support you all the way.

Here goes. I took a deep breath. "Father, I wanted to let you know that I'm discontinuing my Karate classes."

My Father immediately got up on his feet. "What did you just say?" he demanded. I got to my feet to try and calm him down as he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Father, it's nothing against you, really. I just feel like my destiny lies elsewhere. I think I can do more with something other than martial arts," I said calmly.

"And so martial arts have been a bother for you?" he asked. I almost flinched at how bitter he sounded.

"No Father, in fact, it's been the opposite! But I feel I can do more if I expand my knowledge, and let other things in--"

"Like what? What exactly is more important than your safety and your well-being?"

I shook my head. "Father those things are important, but others' safety and well-being feels like my concern too," I said, feeling the courage swell inside me. I thought about how I helped protect life and nature by being a Wild Force Ranger, and how my friends did the same. Images of life flashed in my head. Watching a little girl light up when she held a newborn puppy in her hands . . .a brother and sister arguing over who had the bigger cookie. "I think my purpose in life is to help others, Father. I think I can do more for this world with this," I said, defiant.

Everything crashed down when my father said four words that tore my courage. He shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you," my Father said.

I couldn't speak and felt the world shake under me. When it didn't stop, I realized that the ground really was shaking. Screams split the air when the shaking stopped. "What's going on?" my father asked, confused.

I looked around, to find the source of the attacks. There had to be an org around here somewhere, but I coudln't see it. I gasped when I saw the little children falling from the force of the earthquake. I started to run towards them, hearing my father call after me, "Alyssa!"

I ignored his call and reached a little boy who was on the ground, holding onto a soccer ball. "Are you all right?" I asked. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I helped him up as a woman who I guess was his mother ran up to us, saying, "William, are you all right?"

I handed William to his mother and said, "You guys get to safety." The woman nodded and with a quick thanks, she carried her son off. I saw other mothers and fathers come towards their children to help get them away, but there was a boy and a girl who had no one running towards them. "Auugh!" I grunted when another quake knocked me off my feet. I looked up and saw the little boy and girl huddling close to each other. I got up and ran towards them. "Where are your parents?" I asked.

The girl was whimpering, and the boy shook his head. Oh no, I thought inwardly. "Come on, let's get out of here!" I said, leading away from the park grounds. Then I heard loud noises. I looked back and saw my Father engaging in a battle with an org. "Father, no!" I yelled to him, but he seemed like he was ignoring my pleas.

He couldn't face that org on his own. But I couldn't just leave these children here, where they were vulnerable to attacks from any other orgs. I bit my lip. I have no choice

"Come on!" I urged the kids, pushing them towards a bush near a picnic table. "Stay here, okay? Don't go anywhere!" I told them. They stood there, frozen, watching my father fight. "Please, stay here," I tried again. When they both nodded and I felt certain they were going to listen, I ran towards my father, who fell onto the ground. I knew he was holding off the monster as best he could, but without any weapons, he couldn't defeat this monster.

"Say goodbye, old man," the org said, a beam of energy in his right hand. My heart wrenched at the sight of my father trying to stand to fight back.

"NO!!" I yelled and did the only thing I could at the time. I pushed my father aside and felt the pain hit me as I realized the beam hit me instead.

  
  
*****Cole's POV*****  
  
"Hyah! Ha!" Taylor yelled out, practicing her fighting skills on pads that Danny were holding up. She started flexing and shaking her arms. "Man, after that dance last night, I'm all pumped up," she jumped and aimed a kick at the pad in Danny's right hand. Danny winced as the blow struck. When Taylor landed on the floor, she gave a satisfied smile and turned to me. "So what happened with you and Alyssa last night? Looks like her dad didn't kill you after all."

Her father. . .I still had to work on that. "He called me a rock star wannabe," I said, recalling his words. "But the night wasn't so bad." In fact, the opposite, I thought to myself. 

Taylor frowned when I didn't reveal anything more. "Guess I'll get it out of Alyssa later then," she shrugged and turned back to face Danny. 

I thought about how things were going with Alyssa and her father. I hope they were going well. Alyssa seemed so nervous about it, and I wanted to be there to help her, but I knew it was something she would have to do on her own. 

I got up and went outside, to sit with the Lion. Maybe he had some words of inspiration he wanted to share. Then I thought to how thankful and happy Alyssa was that she was confiding in me. I smiled as I thought about it.

As soon as the sun shone through the trees, I looked up to a familiar sight. The red Lion growled when he saw me and I ran to meet him at the top of the hill. "Nice morning, huh red lion?" I asked. He growled back in response and lifted his head to the sky, as if pointing to the sun. I nodded and looked towards the canyon, where Alyssa and I were gazing at the night before.

The Lion growled again, asking, "How was last night?" I had told the Lion about my date with Alyssa before I got ready. I nodded slowly and smiled. "I thought I would mess it up, and it went better than I ever dreamed," I replied. "I just have to impress her father now."

The Lion growled in a positive response and before he could say anything else, the Tiger started growling loudly, as if in pain. I frowned and ran towards the edge of the cliff, to look at her. "What's going on?" I asked the Lion. The Lion, instead, looked back towards his friend and growled back to her.

The Tiger started growling even louder and started savagely pawing at the bottom of the cliff. I tried to make sense of what she was saying, but I coudln't understand. I shook my head and then Taylor's voice yelled behind me, "Cole, we've gotta go. Alyssa's in danger."

I spun around. "What?" I asked, shocked. 

Taylor motioned her hand. "Come on, there's no time! Let's go!"

  
*********************  
  
I was praying that we weren't too late to reach Alyssa. Something really bad must've happened. The tiger was growling too much. . .

"Alyssa!" Max called out all of a sudden. I looked up and saw Alyssa, unconscious, laying in her father's arms. Her father was kneeling down, trying to hold onto Alyssa and trying to fight the monster at the same time.

We ran towards them, and I immediately carried Alyssa in my arms. I leaned my face close to hers, and heard her breathing, but she needed help. She had a deep gash on her forehead.

"Cole, get her to a hospital," Taylor barked at me, facing the org.

I looked up at her. Part of me wanted to help Alyssa, but the even greater part wanted to kill this heartless org for what he had done to her. "I--"

"Damnit Cole, go! We'll take care of this one."

I looked down at Alyssa and then nodded. I clutched her tightly in my arms and ran to the nearest hospital.

  
********************  
  
"She's unconscious and in critical condition," the doctor reported to Alyssa's father and I, who were waiting in the waiting room. I nodded and turned to Alyssa's father, who looked weak. "Will she--will she be all right?" her father asked quietly.

The doctor smiled slightly. "Only time can tell. Right now, she needs her rest. Her body's drawing all the strength it can get. I'm sure she'll wake soon."

Alyssa. . .what happened out there? I clenched my fists. If only I had been there to help her. Then she would have never gotten hurt like this.

Then I glanced at Mr. Ramirez. He looked like he was in deep pain. I had never seen him like this before. . .sure, I had only met him last night, but the impression I got from him was to never let any pain or emotion (except for anger) show through.

"Mr. Ramirez, I'm sure she'll be all right," I said softly, trying to comfort the man.

He was looking down at the floor and didn't say a word. Then all of a sudden, he looked up at me. "You. You've been the cause of all this, aren't you? Ever since she met you, I'm sure you've put things into her head. . .causing her to go against me. . .and. . .now she's hurt. . ."

I couldn't take it any more. Here, his daughter lay, fighting to wake up, and he was trying to blame this on me so that he could feel better. "No, Mr. Ramirez, this is all your fault."

Mr. Ramirez looked at me his eyes showing anger mixed with surprise. "Say that again," he dared me, quietly.

I shook my head, anger building in me. "Alyssa's been doing everything in life to please you. Everything she's done is all for you. But what has she done for herself? What has she done that made her truly happy? Nothing! She's realized this now, that she has a chance to prove to the world who Alyssa Ramirez really is. Not the champion martial artist or the defenseless little girl, but a wonderful, beautiful woman with hopes and dreams to help those who can't help themselves, the best way she knows how." As I said the words, I felt adrenaline pump inside of me. I wouldn't stay here and let this man not know who his daughter was. The woman I just realized I love. . .

I saw Mr. Ramirez's eyes flash pain in them and I couldn't stay here anymore. I spun around, to see if I could find any way of visiting Alyssa. To convince myself that she was actually all right.

There were nurses everywhere, and I couldn't just sneak into her room. At least without being noticed. Then a thought popped into my mind. We were on the third floor. . .and there was a large tree outside. . .

I used the stairs to get to floor level. I saw several large trees encircling the building, and realized I didn't know what room was hers. Trial and error. . .After the third try, I finally climbed into Alyssa's room. She had tubes in her arms, and she looked so fragile. I felt my heart wrench at the sight of her. "Alyssa," I whispered, coming closer to her. Her hand was laying on the side of the bed and I grasped it in mine tightly.

"Alyssa, you have to come back to us. We need you here, your father. . .the others. . .and me," I said, looking at her hand as I talked. I didn't know if she could hear me or not, but I hope she could.

"I really need you. . ."

Then something started beeping. I frowned. The monitor was fine. . .then I realized it was the Growl Phone. Leaving my left hand in Alyssa's, I reached into my pocket. I flipped it open, and immediately Max's voice yelled, "Cole, man, where are you? We're getting our butts kicked!"

I nodded. "I'm on my way," I said and shut the Phone closed. I looked back at Alyssa and squeezed her hand. Letting go, I bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She sighed at the touch and I smiled. "I'll be back, Alyssa, and I'll get that org for hurting you. I promise." I looked at her for a couple of moments and then turned around and jumped out of the window, yelling, "Wild Access!"


	4. Noble Tiger

Disclaimers: The usual. . .you know the drill. . .  
  
To Have the Courage  
Chapter 4: Noble Tiger  
By: Stargazer_1017  
  
  
*****Alyssa's POV*****  
  
I wanted to scream at Cole, to tell him that I was here, and that I could hear him. . .but I couldn't. I could feel his hand in mine, I could feel the kiss he gave me on my forehead. 

But it was so dark. . .everything was so dark. And I felt weak.

I hated that feeling. Feeling that you were standing there, seeing something bad happen, but you couldn't do anything. I was here. I could hear and feel everything, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes to get me out of the darkness.

I couldn't give up. No matter how weak I felt. . .no matter how impossible it seemed to get me out of here. There had to be a way I could help everyone. . .help Cole. . .

I felt frustrated. All my energy was drained when that org hit me in the back with the energy bolt. I could see my father's shocked expression at that split second and that's when I realized I had been hurt. I had never seen another expression other than anger on my father's face. He shown no remorse for anyone. When my mother died, and was buried, his face was emotionless. I thought that one of these nights, he would let his guard down, that he would break down and cry, but he never did. All his energy went into my training.

He never smiled at me, or shown any brightness. He never told me he actually loved me. Sure, I knew he did, but he never actually said it. Everytime he would cast a glare at me, I always had the question in my head, "Do you really love me?"

But the moment I got hit, I saw him, and I knew that he loved me. That's why he didn't call for help when he was being attacked. He wanted to protect me.

And now, laying here in the darkness, I can't do the same and protect him. I can't protect anyone here. 

Cole. . .I heard Max's voice and then Cole was gone. He told me he needed me, and I needed him too. But he coudln't help me awake from this, get me out of the darkness.

"If you're ever in any danger, please call on your Power Animals. . .they will help you. . ." Princess Shayla's voice echoed in my head.

The Tiger? Maybe she could help me. I believed in the Tiger. She had always kept me safe during battles. I concentrated hard. "Noble Tiger," I said aloud in my mind. I heard the Tiger's soft growl, then all of a sudden, I felt myself standing. It was still dark, but I could finally see myself. I reached my right hand out and my crystal appeared. "Noble Tiger, please, give me the strength I need to protect those I care about, those I love. . ." I said, looked at the crystal. It started to glow with white light and I felt the white light surround me. When the Tiger growled again, louder than the first time, I saw images flash in front of me. . .

My mother's sister, my aunt, coming towards me. She knelt down in front of me and said with tears in her eyes, "Alyssa, your mother was killed today. . ."

"Martial arts will help you in life, Alyssa," my father said, grabbing a Bo stick and holding it up. "You will never be defenseless."

My high school principal, speaking into the mircophone, "I would like to present to you, this year's salutatorian, Alyssa Ramirez!"

Taylor coming up to me, saying, "You were chosen by the Noble Tiger to help defend this world from evil beings known as the Orgs." I looked at her uncertainly and she nods at me. "Don't worry, you'll understand. It'll come to you."

"Come on, Alyssa, let me show you the moves like it should be done," Max's laughing face came into view.

"You must love these flowers," Danny said, looking up at me as he knelt at a row of flowers he was taking care of. He cut some and stood up. "Here you go," he said handing me the bunch of white roses.

I saw Cole's sleeping form, at the park bench. "Cole? Is your name Cole?" I asked him.

I turn around to look around at Cole. "Will you join us?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes.

Suddenly, the white light flashed brighter than I thought possible and I was engulfed in it.  
  
  
*****Cole's POV*****  
  
We were flown on our backs by the Tremor Org, again. "Auggh!" Max grunted, pounding his fist on the dirty ground. "We can't beat him by ourselves! We need Alyssa."

But Alyssa can't be here, I wanted to say outloud. All because of this org. . .

Taylor was just as frustrated. "But we can't wait for her," she interjected. She got up to her feet and jumped to attack, but the org just threw an energy bolt at her and she was knocked down. 

"There has to be a way to beat him," I said aloud. "We can't give up! Not now. . .we need to do this for Alyssa," I tried to encourage the others.

"Need any help?" a familiar voice called to us. 

No way. That couldn't be possible. I looked up and started to grin. "Alyssa!" I called out to her.

Alyssa, already transformed, jumped in the air and kicked the Tremor org from behind, causing him to fall. As he fell to the ground, she ran to meet up with us. "Are you guys all right?" she asked, helping each of us up.

As she helped me up, I looked at her. "Alyssa. . ."

She nodded at me. "Let's get him," she said, her voice determined.

I nodded back at her. "Let's do it," I agreed. 

Alyssa turned to face the monster. "Nice try at getting me, but not good enough. Wild Force!" she called. "Together we roar!"

"Oh please, give me something new," the org taunted, getting up. "This time, I won't fail." He charged his hands and blasted the ground, causing everything to shake. We dodged away and rolled on the ground. "Tiger Baton!" Alyssa called out, retrieving her weapon in mid-air.

Then she launched an impressive attack on the org. It was even more impressive than any attack I had seen her use in battle. Then her baton started to glow with white energy. . .and she slashed the org multiple times with her energized baton.

This was our chance. With the org weak, we had to hit him now, before he could get the chance to recover. We combined all our weapons and aimed. When we were in position, I yelled, "Ready! Fire!" The energy of our combined weapons charged towards the Tremor Org, hitting him and destroying him immediately.

  
Author's Note: I know, short chapter. I wanted to separate this part from the end part of the story, to make it more appealing =) Sorry, I didn't have them go into their zords and battle the org. I thought it was more interesting this way.  
Well, the last chapter is next. Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimers: Really? ^_^ Heh he he. . . .  
  
To Have the Courage  
Chapter 5: Confrontation  
By: Stargazer_1017  
  
  
*****Alyssa's POV*****  
  
"So how did you wake up?" Taylor asked. She was seated in a chair, and she leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees. We were at Anamaria the next day, talking about what went on the day before.

I turned to Princess Shayla, who was smiling widely. "I remembered Princess Shayla's words, when I first became a ranger. She said that if I was ever in trouble, to call on my Power Animal, that she would always help me. So I called on the Tiger, and she gave me the strength to help you all."

Princess Shayla started to shake her head. "That's not exactly true, Alyssa," she replied.

I gave her a confused look. "I don't understand," I said.

She smiled and walked up to me. "You've always had the strength inside of you, Alyssa. What the Tiger merely did was she helped you find that strength."

"So it was you all along. . ." Danny said, awed at what we had just learned.

"Man, you were showing off some moves I had never seen before in my life," Max said, pumping his fists in the air. "That was awesome."

I smiled and then looked around. "Where's Cole?" I asked.

Taylor nodded her head towards the door. "He's been outside since this morning," she replied. I took a deep breath and nodded. I had to talk to him.

I walked outside and walked to where we were the other night before. I smiled when I saw he was seated on the rock we were on. "Hey, mind a little company?" I asked him.

Cole turned around and his expression brightened when he saw me. "Not at all," he replied, moving over so I could sit on the rock beside him.

I sat down next to him and I paused before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

Cole looked out to the distance. "Just of--how many things have gone on in the last couple of days." He turned to me and said, "How worried I was about you."

I smiled at him, touched at how concerned he was for me. I felt myself well up inside. . .I felt loved.

And I loved him. Cole was always there for me. He wasn't like Richard, who was threatened by everything I did. Cole always encouraged the best for me, found the best in me. 

"Cole?"

"Yeah?" 

I looked down and this time, I knew I didn't have to ask the Tiger to help me find the strength. I grabbed Cole's hand in mine. My strength is right here. . .

"I love you."

I didn't know what Cole was going to say about this. In this point and time, I didn't care if he said anything back. I knew that I loved him, and as long as I got to tell him this, it would be fine with me--

"I love you too."

I looked up at him. Cole was smiling tenderly at me and I felt relief enter me. Somehow, I knew he did, but I had to hear it from him. Then he leaned his face closer to mine and we kissed under the shade of the trees. It seemed like a long time until we pulled apart, and he rested his forhead on mine. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment of just being there with him.

Then Cole asked, "You didn't let me know what happened with your father."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "It was shaky at first. . .but I got to talk to him after the battle yesterday, and things are better now," I said. "I know he'll never fully let go, but at least this time, I know he'll let me."

Cole nodded and smiled. "That's great!"

I grinned. Then I remembered. "Oh yeah, someone wants to talk with you."

Cole frowned. "Who is it?"

I smiled mischieviously at him. "It's a surprise," I replied.  
  
  
*****Cole's POV*****  
  
This was Alyssa's surprise? Her father? My mouth hung opened as the man walked towards Alyssa and I, who were hand in hand. Her father gave no glare, no scowl, no emotion. 

I remembered the words I had said to Mr. Ramirez the day before at the hospital, and although I never regret saying them, I still couldn't help but feeling. . .death nearby. I looked around. People were walking near the edge of the lake, enjoying their time. Okay, he probably couldn't kill me out here.

Alyssa squeezed my hand and looked at her father. "I'll be going now. I have to get to school," she said.

School? Wait a minute. . .wasn't it Sunday? I don't remember Alyssa having classes on Sunday.

Before I could grab Alyssa back, she backed away with a smile and a wave. Oh boy. . .

"What did you say your name was again, rock-and-roll?" Mr. Ramirez asked, stopping right in front of me.

"Cole," I replied, not sure if I should give up anything else.

Mr. Ramirez nodded. He started pacing in front of me. This was making me nervous. It's obvious Mr. Ramirez wanted to meet with me to discuss what happened yesterday, when I talked with him. "Mr. Ramirez, I--" I started but stopped immediately when he stopped pacing and turned to me. "You. . .?" he said, waiting for me to continue.

I didn't know if I could go through with this. It would probably be too disrespectful. But what I said yesterday, the way I said it, it wasn't exactly respectful either.

Mr. Ramirez looked at me much sharper. "You apologize for yesterday?" he suggested.

I took a deep breath. "Uh, actually the opposite." I said. I was very tempted to slam my eyes shut now, so that I couldn't see him glaring at me. I had to fight myself from wincing, again. . .

Mr. Ramirez nodded and said the most surprising thing. "I hope you wouldn't."

"Huh?" I blurted. He hoped I wouldn't?

Mr. Ramirez looked away. "My daughter has always been strong, I know that. Any moment of weakness, and I was afraid she would crumble. So I never gave any room for mistakes, for emotions."

He looked back at me. "I realize now how wrong I was. By not showing her I cared, maybe I was wrong. . .maybe she could've had a better life. . ."

I felt sorry for the man. I know he loved Alyssa, but he just didn't know how to show it. "You did the best you could," I said softly. "Alyssa's thankful for that. She's learned to be her own person and now that she's realized what she wants in life, I hope you'll support her, like I do."

Mr. Ramirez looked slightly surprised at my words. "You told me off yesterday, and now you're comforting me."

I shrugged, not understanding that myself. "Alyssa said you were like this, " he remarked. I looked at him, confused. "And I think I understand what she means."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "But if you ever treat her badly, or treat her like you shouldn't. . ."

I took this as the hint that he had accepted me--somewhat. I smiled. "I promise. I'll protect her. Not that she needs it," I added quickly. Mr. Ramirez stopped glaring and his face went emotionless. He nodded and walked away. 

But I'll protect Alyssa, the one who means the most to us both. . .  
  
The End

Author's Note: You like? Short ending. . .Hope the ending wasn't lame to you as I thought it was to me =P Hey, I tried, okay? As always, please review. I love reading your comments. Doomo arigatou for those of you who've kept up with the story and left wonderful comments. Much appreciated.


End file.
